Surprise Weekend
by Bannanerz
Summary: Up for ADOPTION! PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so maybe I wasn't ready for the big sequel I promised. Had a huge case of writers block! But instead I have this story! Way more entertaining. Nothing like a big movie weekend to ease your hunger for Chalek! Reviews will make more chapters! The more reviews, the faster new chapters will come up! 3 you all!**

Chloe's POV

Training wasn't particularly hard tonight, due to the fact that I had worn both Alek and Jasmine out in the first 20 minutes. I was getting stronger than they were, and it was showing. I was out running them, out-jumping them, and tackling them without much effort. Alek, of course, wasn't pleased that I was stronger than him, because I no longer needed him, and I had made that perfectly clear. I hated having people sitting up all night watching and "protecting" me. Yet, Valentina insisted that I have one of my protectors by my side at all times, though I had united the Mai.

Even having united the Mai, I still had random psycho killers after me, though there was considerably less than there were in The Order. So Alek or Jasmine stayed with me at all times.

I was surprised that no one was home when I hoped through my window late that night (or early that morning). It was about 2 A.M. She was always home by now. I listened harder, only to hear the beat of Alek's heart. I could hear my heartbeat pick up with panic. "Mom?" I shouted. I ran down the stairs, only to find a note on the counter.

_Hey Kiddo!_

_You must have gotten held up somewhere. Unfortunately, I was called away on a business trip in New York. I will be gone for at least 3 days. I left a credit card on the counter for food. Please don't go on a shopping spree! No boys in your room! Movie weekend is ok, as long as you keep it to no more than 4 people coming over. Love you Chloe! Make sure you call me tomorrow morning! _

_Love Mom. _

"So, movie weekend, huh?" I jumped, spinning around, and had Alek on the floor in seconds. I looked down, my eyes returning to their normal non-cat look.

"Alek! Will you ever stop sneaking up on me?" I asked, helping him back up.

"Nope. If you were…"

"More aware of my surroundings then you wouldn't be able to sneak up on me. Yeah. I know. "

"And yet… here I am. So, what exactly do you do at this… What do you call it? Movie weekend?"

"I think the name says it all. We watch movies. And Amy always likes to throw in a game or two of Truth or Dare. And then we order take out. Chinese, pizza, you get the gist. Why? Would you and Jasmine like to come to this Movie Weekend?" I gave him a genuine smile.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was falling for Alek. Hard. I hoped with all my lives he would say yes, and somewhere in a game of Truth or Dare, something would spark, and ignite… Oh, god! What was I thinking? Alek was my PROTECTOR and friend, nothing more.

"Actually, I think I would. And I am sure Jasmine would love to. She never gets to go to these sleepover things you girls have. What do we need to bring?" I could barely contain my smile.

"Ummm, pajamas? Or whatever you sleep in… And that's pretty much it. Meals are on me, and we have a ton of movies so I think we are all set. See you tomorrow, at 8?"  
>"Sounds good!" He said, leaving. I knew that Jasmine would be here shortly. I sighed happily. This was going to be an amazing weekend, I could just feel it.<p>

I got out my phone and texted Amy and Paul, asking them if they wanted to come, and they both responded with very positive "YES!"'s . Oh, yes! And amazing weekend with all of my amazing friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrote this story in advance so that you wouldn't be bored. Hope you like!**

8 o'clock took its own sweet time coming around. I never thought time could move so slowly. Amy and Paul, who were now back together, and very serious, arrived first, bearing grocery bags of candy and junk food. I gaped at them. "How much do you think we will be able to eat?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, we plan on staying for at least 2 nights. Maybe more if you want company…" I loved how she said "we". They were quite the item. About 5 minutes later Alek and Jasmine showed up. Jasmine had a full bag of clothes, where Alek had none.

"Didn't you bring anything?" I asked.

He held up a pair of sweat pants I didn't notice he was holding. "You said to bring whatever it was I slept in. I sleep in sweatpants." Alek shirtless. Nice.

He walked in, looking at the transformed livingroom. The coffee table was pushed off to the side, a pile of pillows and blankets taking its place. The couches were also draped with various blankets and pillows I had collected from around the house. Amy and Paul claimed the floor. They were sleeping together. That was…. Well, it was just awkward, but I wasn't going to say anything. Jasmine claimed the long couch, which left the love seat. For me and Alek. To share.

Alek POV

Wait. I got to share a _love seat_ with Chloe? Thank you Basset! I took a seat, patting the cushion to me left. She just smiled, shaking her head, and plopped down next to me. I rested my arm on the back of the couch, as the movie Amy started began.

She picked Saw 2. I had to admit, it was thoroughly creepy. Chloe must have thought so, too. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and closed her eyes during the more graphic parts, unconsciously leaning in to me. I liked it. She was warm, and looked perfect to cuddle. I couldn't stop these thoughts as they flooded through my brain. Sooner or later the movie ended, and Chloe declared it time for pizza.

They must have ordered pizza a lot, because she had it on speed dial. While waiting for the pizza, Amy got bored, and somehow, we were all dragged in to her game of Truth or Dare.

**Shall I continue, my amazing fans? Review Review Review for more longer better chapters updated faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Longer Chapters, a realistic game of Truth or Dare, and an update. I can do that Sorry, but cliff hangers is how you get fans. You cant NOT have clff hangers in a good story Hope you like this! **

"OK." Said Amy. "I go first!" She looked around the ground eyes locking on Alek. Uh Oh. "Alek… Truth or Dare?"

I knew that Alek wasn't stupid, so I have absolutely no idea why he chose a dare from Amy. But he did. "Dare." Was his immediate response. Amy's face light up like the fourth of July.

"I dare you to…." She paused, thinking. "I dare you to…" Giggle. "Take off…" More giggles. This couldn't be good. "Chloe's.." More laughter echoed in the otherwise silent room. This wasn't going to end well. "Shirt." She finished. Alek was about to protest. "And, this is the unrated version, so if you don't go through with the dare, or if you lie in Truth, then you have to take off a piece of YOUR clothing." She giggle some more.

Alek looked at me, reading my expression. Today of all days I chose not to wear a tanktop under my shirt. I sighed, closing my eyes and nodded. He scooched next to me, as I lifted my arms up. He gently lifter my shirt above my head, leaving me in a nice padded black and white polka dot bra with a little lace. Not a bad choice.

Amy's face was one of shock. Obviously she wasn't expecting him to go through with this. She just wanted to see him shirtless. Paul was turning red. I don't think he had ever had a girl in only a bra in front of him before. Jasmine was laughing too hard to read anything else that might have been etched in her face. And Alek. He was staring. At me. Well, checking out my body at least. "My eyes are _up here_, you know." I teased him.

He looked up, blushing sheepishly. "Sorry." He said, handing me my shirt. I slipped it back on, turning to the group.

"My turn!" Announced Paul. "Jasmine… Truth or Dare?" He asked, looking at Jasmine, who paled.

"Uhhhhh, truth?" It sounded more like a question.

"Have you ever killed a human with your bare hands?" Of course this question would be about the Mai. Her answer was yes, but in her defense it was someone from the order.

And finally, it was my turn. "Amy, Truth or Dare?" I asked, curious which one she would pick.

She contemplated it for a minute, ending up picking dare. "Amy, I dare you to go up in the bathroom, _with Paul_, and stay there for 10 minutes of non-judgmental time. You can do _whatever you want to, _ and none of us will judge you, and you can't judge eachother afterwards." I escorted them to the bathroom, then started the timer on my phone.

I was having a hard time muffling my laughter. There was banging and crashing echoing throughout the quiet house. They were really getting after it in there. "2 minutes!" I shouted, so that they could hear through the extremely loud noise that they were making. I might have heard a response, but it was lost in the moaning that was echoing loudly through out the house. "Time's up!" I shouted, louder this time.

"Give us a few more minutes Chloe!" Amy pleaded. I laughed, telling them that we would go watch a movie while they did whatever it was that they were doing. I told Alek to choose, and he picked some action packed movie. Somewhere during the middle of it, Amy and Paul came down, hair and clothes disheveled. My phone viberated, indicating that I got a text. It was from Amy.

**He just fucked me! xD **

I looked up at her,shuddering. **TMI TMI! **

She smiled, shrugging. I leaned in to Alek, comfortably. I could feel him stiffen, shocked. The he relaxed, putting his arms around me. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to Alek shifting on the couch, making himself comfortable for the night.

I moved, too, placing my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, and we fell asleep peacefully like this. Safe and comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry it took so long to update I was in the middle of starting a squel and finishing another story. Hope to keep this story going on for a while!**

When I awoke, it was to the sound of something large and metal dropping, followed by innapropriate language. I smiled. The sound came from the kitchen, where I could smell breakfast being either made, or eaten. I decided to go investigate.

To my utter shock and surprise, Alek was the one in the kitchen. He was wearing my mom's apron, and was probably making the biggest meal to ever be made in this kitchen. I must have had a funny look on my face, because when Alek turned around, he spotted me and started laughing, though I was the one who should have been laughing. Alek was wearing a pink apron. With frills. And he was laughing at _me._

I composed myself, and took a seat at the bar. "You can cook?" I asked curiously, looking at what he was making. I was pretty sure it was scones, but I couldn't be sure, because I myself couldn't cook, and neither could my mom.

He nodded, smiling. "Yes. Yes I can. I live in a house with 2 girls. There are a lot of things I know that I am not completely proud of, but that doesn't mean they don't come in handy." I looked at him.

"What exactly is it that you learn how to do in a house full of girls?" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

Alek looked down sheepishly and blushed, but answered the question anyways. " I…Uhhh… Well, I know how to, uh, ease… cramps. And uh, stuff like that." I burst out laughing at his answer.

"Good to know." He looked up at me, wide eyed. "I was kidding!" I said. "I keep that kind of a thing to myself." He looked back down at whatever he was making. "What are you making?" I asked. He looked thankful to change the subject.

"I," He announced. "Am making blueberry scones."

"You know, that actually sounds _really_ good right now?" He smiled. I didn't know where the cravings were coming from. Unless… Aww crap! Maybe I would need Alek.

I got up off the stool, and went to the bathroom, and sure enough there was red blood in my panties. I sighed, taking the box of tampons out from underneath the sink.

When I came back out, Alek, Jasmine, Amy, and Paul were all sitting at the table waiting for me. I sighed. I needed to go change my panties before they leaked in to my pants. "I will be right back." I muttered, racing up the stairs. I changed, then raced back down the stairs. Everyone just looked at me as I came back in with different pants. No one said anything, but I knew they were all wondering what it was about.

I had to give it to Alek, he was a _really _good cook. We sat at the table for a good 2 hours laughing at each other's jokes, and funny stories of one another. When breakfast was done, I told Amy to go pick out another movie, and she was followed in to the living room by Jasmine and Paul.

Alek volunteered to clean up the kitchen with me, seeing as he was the one who made it a total disaster. It took us an hour to clean up and do the dishes. By which time, the movie in the living room was half way over. I wasn't sure what movie Amy had even picked out. All I knew was that it was accompanied with a groan from Paul when it was picked out.

None the less, Alek and I took our place on our tan sofa, not really paying much attention to the movie. We snuggled and kissed. I couldn't help but have the nagging feeling that I was supposed to do something. I shrugged it off. I snuggled in to Alek some more, ignoring the painful cramps that over took my stomach.

During the middle of the second movie, I became thirsty, so I got up to get a drink of water. When I got back, Alek, was staring at me in concern. I looked back at him, confused. "What?" I asked.

"Did you accidentally cut yourself in the kitchen?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"I smell blood." I looked at him, then down at the cushion next to him. Shit that's what I was supposed to do. I forgot to change my tampon, and I had leaked through all the way to the couch.

"Shit!" I muttered, and bolted up the stairs to get cleaned up again, and to get some spray and wash. Apparently Alek never saw the seat next to him. When I got upstairs, and changed, the cramps intensified, and I just felt like curling up in to a ball, so I did.

I laid on my bed, in a ball, waiting for the pain to pass. But it was taking forever. Someone decided to come up the stairs to check on me. Unfortunately it was Alek. He looked at me, his eyes widening in concern. "Chloe?" Yep, he was definitely panicked. "Chloe! Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Then why are you huddled in a ball?" I didn't answer. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, love and care taking over his handsome features.

I nodded. "Midol." I saw the look on his face go from panic to amusement.

"And here I was thinking you were dying." He chuckled. The pain was getting worse.

" I might as well be." I muttered under my breath, but he could still hear it.

"You really hurt don't you?" He asked, more concern in his voice. I nodded, closing my eyes. "I really am quite good at getting rid of the cramps if you want."  
>"At this point, I don't care what you do, I just want them gone." I whimpered. I heard him leave the room and go down the stairs. Then the microwave going. Wait, the microwave? What was he doing? Heating me up a corndog?<p>

He was back up the stairs in a minute with a bottle of Midol and a hot pack. "Lay on you back." I groaned, but did as I was told. He laid the hot pack on my stomach, putting a bit of pressure on it. And I instantly felt better. My eyes flew open, in shock. He looked at me, smiling. He gave me the Midol and a glass of water. I took it instantly. "Thank you! That feels so good. And by the way, you should be proud of this. This is amazing." He smirked at me.

"Do you have any spray and wash?" He asked. I groaned. He saw the sofa. He chuckled. "It's ok, love. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me, Jasmine and Valentina have…" I cut him off.

"Please, I don't really need to be up close and personal in Jasmine and Valentina's life like that. The spray and wash is under the kitchen sink." I went to get up, but as soon as the pressure was taken off of my stomach, the cramps came back.

"Lay back, love. I will be back in a few minutes." I put my hand over the pack, applying pressure. I sighed in relief as the pain went away yet again.

As promised, Alek was back in a few mintues, and he laid on the bed with me. I fell asleep in his arms again. Until we were rudely interrupted.

**Love you all my amazing fans! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got some good reviews. Yay! And to answer one of my reveiwers questions, Alek and Chloe are not officially an item, but Alek was just being sweet and calling her love. **

_Until we were rudely interrupted. _

Jasmine barged through the door, calling Alek's name. When she spotted us, I was surprised her jaw didn't just fall off. "A-alek!" She stuttered. "I was just looking for you…" She looked between the two. Then muttered, "Chloe… Bed… Love… Leave you two be…" And walked out the door, smiling.

"She is right you know." Alek whispered softly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"About what?" I managed to mumble.

"About me loving you." I swore my heart stopped. He, Alek Petrov, _The Alek_ Petrov, jocko of my high school, loved _me? _I thought that this was just his drive by flirting. He did that a lot, and it wouldn't surprise me if I was just another victim. But this did surprise me. My heart started racing.

"You love me?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

"Chloe King, I have loved you for a _very_ long time." His face was dead serious, and his eyes were searching my face for a reaction. I literally couldn't speak, but what I did was so much more meaningful to both of us. I pulled him close to me, so that there was to space between us. Then I kissed him. I full on kissed him. It was passionate and loving, and Alek returned the enthusiasm, adding his element of surprise. Our tongues begged for entrance, which was granted immediately.

When we finally pulled apart for air, I had gathered enough courage to whisper to Alek. "I love you, too." He beamed a true smile. Not a smirk, or a fake smile to please me. This was genuine. And it was a good look on him.

His hand had taken pressure off of the hot pack and I groaned in pain. He looked at me in panic, so I picked up his hand and placed it back where it belonged. He chuckled. "Do you want to go back downstairs?" He asked. I was perfectly fine here, but I knew Jasmine and Amy were probably getting curious as to what we were doing up here. So I nodded. He picked me up, somehow managing to keep the pack on my stomach.

Amy looked up as we came down the stair. "There you two are! I was starting to have some inappropriate thoughts…" She trailed off smiling. I smiled back. Jasmine obviously didn't tell her about what she saw when she came looking for Alek.

I was plopped down on the couch. I looked up at Alek, who was gently sitting me up, sitting himself down, then placing my head in his lap. I sighed contently. They were watching Beastly, which I had seen several times, so I just hopped right in to the movie, while answering Alek's questions about the movie.

Then I heard the door open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is not a chapter, but I want you to message me with a response to this please! **

**I was wondering if you wanted to read a story about Alek being mysteriously kidnapped, leaving Chloe pregnant with his child (He doesn't knew she is pregnant) but then escapes a year later, to find Chloe with a baby in her arms? Would that be something you would be interested in?**

**Please PM me with a response or other story ideas! Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will be starting the story I mentioned in the Author's note later tonight! Glad you guys liked the idea! I will also be posting 2 chapter for it tonight. So happy you are all liking this story!**

Wait, the door was opening? What the hell? "Chloe?" I heard my name being called out.

"Chloe, is that…?" Alek asked.

"Brian." I nodded. How did he get in? I had the door locked and the spare key was safe with my mom.

"How did he get in?" He whispered just low enough for me to hear.

I shrugged, wondering the same thing. I was being extra quiet, because the footsteps were getting closer. I hopped up, and went to see what Brian was doing here. Alek came with me, not trusting Brian. "What the hell, Brian?" I asked, startling him from behind. He spun around, spotting Alek and glaring.

"I came here to see you, Chloe. To see if you wanted to go on a walk with me and my friends." His smile was evil, as he pointed towards the door, where several members from the Order were standing. "You see, you're kind killed my mother, and I am going to avenge her death. Starting with you!" He said, and snatched Alek, who in turn, punched Brian in the face, making him release his hold on Alek, and fall to the ground unconscious.

Jasmine came running in to the room to see what all the commotion was about. "Chloe, who are all these people?" She asked.

"They are from the Order." I said through gritted teeth, not looking away from the group of malicious maniacs. At the same time, we lunged for them. Alek and Jasmine were killing them off fast, but I got an empathy hit, and it made my knees give out. They pure hatred that emanated from these people made me feel sick.

Alek and Jasmine were occupied killing off the members, while kneeled immobile on the sidewalk. I couldn't move. A few of the bigger men picked me up and dumped me in the back of a big dark SUV. I heard my name being called. Alek sounded in agony, and I wondered to myself if it was because he was hurt, or because I was being taken away. But my empathy hits were non-stop, and I was getting the constant feeling of either anger or evil joy, and both were making me sick to my stomach.

The car started to roll forward, and I realized that no one was in the front seat driving. I was rolling down a hill, where I was sure to crash.

And I was right. I crashed right in to a lamp post, sending me flying in to the windshield. I groaned in pain. I didn't think I broke anything, but I had many scratches, and a throbbing headache. "Chloe!" I heard Alek rush to the car, opening the door. "Can you move?" I just nodded my head as he helped me out of the car.

He carried me inside, avoiding all the bodies of the members of the Order, and laid me down on the couch. He looked me up and down, deciding I hadn't broke anything. "I am going to go get a first aid kit, ok?" He asked. I nodded. If I spoke, I was afraid I was going to throw up.

When he got back, he made me sit up, which made the nausea worse. "This is going to sting a little, love." He said in a caring voice. He opened up the alcohol, and that was all it took. I sprang from the couch towards the open door of the bathroom.

Alek trailed behind me, holding my hair back. "Ugh!" I groaned as I leaned back against the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest, leaning my head against the wall.

"Feeling better, love?" Alek asked, sitting down next to me, pulling me in to his warm grasp, which I melted in to.

"Much. Those guys are so angry and I was getting constant empathy hits off of them." I said, leaning in to Alek's chest as he pulled me up in to his lap.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." He said. He kissed my forehead, and we sat there for a few minutes before I declared that I needed to brush my teeth and get some water. When I looked in the mirror, my cuts were already healing, and I was feeling much much better. I smiled at myself, thinking how great it was to feel so good so fast.

I walked out of the bathroom perkily, to find Alek in the kitchen with 5 bowls and a few tubs of different icecreams. Everyone else was starting to dish up some icecream, so I gladly joined in. After the dramatic night, we all decided to watch something that didn't have a bunch of action and violence, and ended up watching A Walk to Remember, which resulted in all of us girls positively bawling. I looked up at Alek to see tears in his eyes, then to Paul who had a few trickling down his face.

I smiled, and Alek caught me, sending me a questioning look. I just smiled, and wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall down Alek's face. He smiled and kissed me.

Just like always we were interrupted, but this time, the sound was so unfamiliar. It was a deep rumbling sound.

**Oh, burn! A cliff hanger! How far should I go with this story. I know earlier I said that the new story would be up tonight, but it is late so I will start typing to tonight, finish it tomorrow and post it. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has been a while since I updated but I have been and still am pretty sick. So here we go. **

The ground was rumbling, and suddenly everything was shaking, and falling off the walls and countertops. I looked over at Alek, whose eyes were wide. "It's an earthquake." He said. He was frozen. Amy and Paul scattered, sitting under the dinner table. I grabbed Alek's, arm, dragging him to the same spot, while dodging pictures that were flying off of the walls.

I stuffed him under the table. Once I did that, I realized that there wasn't enough room for all of us under the table, and with things still falling out of cabinets; I had to get under somewhere. I looked around quickly, and realized I couldn't necessarily fit under the chairs, so I dashed for the closet with Jasmine, still fighting to stay on my feet and avoid more flying objects.

When I reached the closet, opening the door, I heard a chorus of "Chloe NO!" as I turned to see what was wrong, boxes and boxes of random crap that my mother stored in the top of the closet fell on me, covering my body completely.

The shaking stopped after a few minutes, and I heard loud footsteps crashing towards me, then the weight of the boxes being lifted.

I heard panicked voices yelling my name. One in particular I was very pleased to hear. It was Alek. "Chloe? Chloe, open your eyes." I tried, but I felt to weak. Then I heard him talking to Jasmine, Amy and Paul. "She's losing a lot of blood. Someone go get the first aid kit." Then he leaned down to me, and kissed me, right on the lips. "Chloe, I love you. Chloe, wake up. Please. Please for me?" And then I tried with all my might to open my eyes, succeeding. He looked at me, and smiled his best white-toothed smile.

I struggled to sit up. He could obviously see that I was having a hard time. So, putting one hand on my back, and the other on the floor to steady himself as he kneeled next to me, he help me up. "Chloe." He breathed, leaning in to my shoulder and neck, breathing my scent. "I love you." He told me.

"I love you, too, Alek. So much." And with that, he swept me up in to his strong capable arms, and settled me on the couch, sitting on the edge.

"Chloe, there is something you should know." I looked at him, allowing my curiosity to cover my features. "When a Mai falls in love, I mean true real love, they will never fall out. Not ever, no matter what. And the only way you can tell if your love is true is to…"

**TBC **

**Don't you just love cliffhangers?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hahaha you guys must all love me for that cliffhanger, huh? **

_"Chloe, there is something you should know." I looked at him, allowing my curiosity to cover my features. "When a Mai falls in love, I mean true real love, they will never fall out. Not ever, no matter what. And the only way you can tell if your love is true is…" _

He paused and I looked at him expectantly. And I heard him, in my head._ Telepathy, Chloe. You can hear me, can't you? _My eyes widened in shock.

"You could hear me, couldn't you?" He asked, smirking. I nodded, speechless. "Now try it with me. Just think a thought to me. It really comes quite easily. This was my first time, and I managed just fine."

I swallowed, but did as instructed. _I love you. _I tried out.

_I love you, too. I would just like to point out that we are pretty much married in the Mai sense of the word…_ He trailed off. I gaped at him. I was 17. And now I was as good as married. But I found myself oddly ok with it. I smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, which was graciously given.

Then we started back up with the telepathy. _Chloe, I love you._

_So I've been told. You know what scares me?_

_What?_

_I think that Valentina is going to be pissed. _

_Oh. Well, I don't know. She is going to be happy for us, I think. But you do realize that she will be pushing for a Uniter baby, right?_

_Oh, Basset! Really? _

_Yes, I think so. But we are going to have to tell her soon, because she is really snooping in to our private lives at the moment. She knows that we were, well, ARE attracted to each other. But now it is so much more than just a crush…_

He was cut off by a harsh cough. We bother looked up from our locked gazes. Jasmine was standing there.

"Oh. My. God." She said. "You two were… And that means… Oh my god! You two are _mates?_" She squealed loudly. And of course, Amy chose that moment to come check up on me.

"You two are WHAT?" She practically screamed. But a smile didn't fail to make its way to her face.

_Kill me now_. I sent that message to Alek, who smiled.

_Chloe, no that everyone knows, we are going to have to tell Valentina. _ I sighed. I knew he was right.

_Better now than never._ And with that, we told everyone where we were headed, and told them to keep out of trouble. Jasmine and Amy volunteered to clean up some of the broken glass and random things that had fallen off of the walls during the quake. The damage wasn't actually that bad. Just a few fallen pictures and cups that had fallen out of cupboards.

We arrived at the penthouse in ten minutes. Valentina was surprised by our visit, but welcomes us all the same.

"What brings you here? I hope you are well after that earth quake we had?" She looked me up and down, noticing a little blood here and there.

"Oh, yes! We are fine." I smiled. "Actually we were more here to tell you something…" I looked at Alek, telling him to go ahead and tell her, because I sure as hell wasn't going to .

"Aunt Val, Chloe and I are mates" He said it simply. She chocked on her tea.

"Mated?" She asked, curiously. "How can you tell?" She eyed us.

"We can send telepathic messages, Aunt Val." He told her. She gaped at us.

"I see." She sounded oddly calm, as her face suggested she was flabbergasted. "I am very happy for you two." She told us. She looked genuinely sincere about it. "And I have been curious for a while about what the Uniter's baby would look like." This comment didn't shock me.

_Told you so._

_Alek, I thought you were kidding! _

_Nope, she is serious. _

"You don't seem as shocked as I though you would be." Valentina commented.

"We have already talked about the possibility of you wanting this." Alek told her.

"Does this mean you will bless the Mai with the Uniter's child?"

Alek looked at me, his eyes telling me it was my turn to start talking. "I… Um, don't you have a prophecy that will tell you this, or something?" I asked.

She nodded, agreeing. "I do, but I want to hear your opinion, first."

"Well, I think my mom would kill me if I got pregnant with out first going to college, and getting married. Well, married to her standards. But, I honestly don't know. I mean, I love kids, but to have one of my own…. Well, right now, with the order and everything… I just don't think it is an overly good idea right now. Bringing a baby in to this mix… I just don't know." I said, honestly.

She nodded, understanding. "I actually have a friend from the Seattle Pride coming in a few minutes, who can tell you your future. She is one of the few who still make prophecies. Would you be open to a reading of your future, Chloe?" She asked.

I mulled it over for a minute, before agreeing.

_I can't believe you are going to let her friend show you your future, Chloe. I thought you would want to keep it a secret._

_Well, right now I would really like to know some things. Like, do I have teenage pregnancy? Do I tell my mom I am Mai? Will my children all be cursed with nine lives?_

_Wait. You think having nine lives is a curse?  
>I don't know, Alek. It certainly isn't a blessing. It <em>hurts_ to die. Each life is _so_ much more complicated. People are constantly judging me for who they think I am, just because of a title, verses who I _really_ am. I don't have a say in what happens to my life, not truly. No matter what I do, besides kill them all, I will always have the Order after me, and I will always have to be watching my back. I suppose, if I were Paul, this would be a miracle, but in my eyes, at the moment, I would never wish my children to have nine lives. When they say nine lives to endure, they mean it. _

_Do you really mean that? I know that life is tough, but is _endure_ really what you mean? Do you regret having me, your friends, and your mom all love you? _

_Alek! You know that's not what I meant!_

_I know, Chloe. I'm sorry. I just thought it would always be great to be the one with nine lives. _

_Everyone does. But it really isn't as great as Paul makes it out to be. (giggle)_

_Yeah, I see that._ He was smiling now.

Then there was a knock on the door. I sucked in a deep breath. This was it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I feel terrible! You guys are being all nice and supportive and reviewing and I haven't been updating! But in my defense, school has been tough because I was out sick for a few days and I had a TON of makeup work to do. But, I will try to be better and update at least 3 times a week, but hopefully once a night. **

_**I sucked a deep breath. This was it.**_

The woman who walked through the door was not old and frail like I had imagined her. She looked to be in her early-ish twenties, and she was fairly pretty. She smiled at me, and I returned the gesture. "Hello, Uniter. My name is Kylie. My dear friend Valentina told me you would like to see your future, yes?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

_Good girl, Chloe, saying please. _

_Shut up!_

I looked up to see Kylie giving us a knowing look. "You have found your soul mate." She said. "Now, I suppose, would be a good time to start looking in to your future. Would you please give me you hand?" I nodded, placing my hand on top of her upward-facing palm, and she placed her free hand on top of the pile. "Now, when you close your eyes, I will send you visions of what I see of your future, okay?" I obliged, closing my eyes.

_I shook. I look at myself in the mirror. I don't look any older. And then I look down at a positive white stick in my hands. Oh my god! Was I? No! I couldn't be. Then Alek bangs on the door, begging for entry, asking what was wrong. I unlock the door and he spots the stick, and smiles at me, pulling me in to a kiss._

_CHANGE OF SCENERY_

_My mom looks at me with a look of disbelief. Alek was sitting next to me on the sofa at my mother's house. I don't live here anymore. I look down at my sleeping baby next to me. I can't tell if it is a boy or a girl. But the child seems to be several months old. I look back to my mother, who is telling me I could have told her. I am telling her I am Mai. She hugs me, and Alek and I leave_

_CHANGE OF SCENERY_

_Alek and I were married. He is driving us to the airport. Jasmine and her fiancé' Jason will keep our kid while we go on a honeymoon. Then out of nowhere, some jack ass comes booking around a corner in the wrong lane. I scream Alek's name, see the headlights light up his shocked and worried expression, then we are spinning. When the car stops moving, I look over to Alek and scream. He is knocked out, and is bleed out of a horrible wound in his head. I call Valentina. She and a group of skilled healers. They take him back to the penthouse, and do a thorough examination on me. While doing this, they find I am almost 4 months pregnant. _

That's when I had enough of my future. I opened my eyes to find Alek and Valentina looking at me in concern, and Kylie still with her eyes closed, lost in the rest of her vision. "Chloe, are you okay? You were screaming!" Alek pulled me in to a hug, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at me, obviously not believing me.

"Chloe, you were screaming my name." Oh. I was caught.

"You were hurt. " I tried to keep the details vague, because the memory of the vision I was just given was one of the least pleasant.

His mouth went to the shape of an O and he dropped the subject, but I could tell he was still curious as to what happened.

At that moment, Jasmine burst through the front doors of the penthouse.

**Review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**They CANCELLED THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING!**

**Sorry, this is not a chapter. I would just like to say that I am not done writing my stories! But I will be taking a break due to my busy schedule. Keep this story on your story alerts, though! I will be writing by the end of this month! Maybe the end of this week. I just need some time for homework and school and boyfriend and friends. **


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry I am not continuing this story but I am so busy that I just don't have the time. I hope one of you can keep a better commitment to this story.

PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY!


	13. Chapter 13

**I know some of you are sad that I am not going to update this story anymore. I am terribly sorry, but I'm just not feeling it. However, I did upload a VERY long story called "The Old Spark" under Misc. Books, which is the same plot as "Kyrie" and "You Left", but with my own made up characters. I hope you like it, and once again I am so sorry!**

**Please read and enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am looking for a new writer for this story, as the previous one is unable to continue writing. PM me if interested!**


End file.
